


Rest

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [14]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Day At The Beach, Gen, Rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Being a participant in a bloodsport can do a number to someone.Why not take a break and go to the beach for a bit?
Series: 31 Days of Apex [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Rest

“Ain’t this a nice change of pace?” Gibby called out, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

The representatives were kind enough to let the Legends have a rest day, once in a blue moon. They’ve all decided to go to a beach on Solace, away from the hustle and bustle of the paparazzi. Oddly enough, everyone had joined in on the vacation despite their differences. As Gibby set down some equipment, Octane whizzed past him, dropped his articles, and flew into the waters. The dive did everything that Mirage wanted it _not_ to.

“Damnit, Oct! Why’d you gotta go and do that?” He tried to fix what was left of his luscious, groomed, locks.

“Comeon, amigo! Lighten up a little!” He slammed his hands on the water’s surface, sending a large wave towards the others. The daredevil was greeted by shrieks of terror before seeing that Gibby had stood as the shield, getting soaked by his antics.

“Hey now brudda, you can’t just do that without some payback.” Gibby backstepped a bit, before charging into the sea with a giant cannonball. It pushed Octane back quite a distance as the big man surfaced from the watery depths.

“Oh ho ho, it’s on!” Octane swam towards the man, commencing in a water fight. 

The others enjoyed watching their shenanigans before starting to prep everything up for the day. Mirage was planning on making some pork chops along with Gibby who was gonna make some mean burgers on the grill. Bloodhound set themselves on building a large sandcastle, Pathfinder and Wattson coming to join them. Lifeline, Loba, and Wraith laid down on either the beach chairs or towels, taking in the rays and relaxing their sore muscles. 

They had packed a cooler full of drinks ranging from water to beer. There were more coolers for other essentials, like meats, condiments, and any add-ons the meals needed. Caustic had packed a cooler for himself though what it contained, was anybody’s guess. He had set up shop away from the others, toiling away with his chemicals.

Crypto had his technology taken away from him, forcing him to stare out at the open ocean as the others had their fun. He’s gonna get his revenge at whoever hid his equipment. They were packed safely in the back of the vehicle, last he remembered. But he had fallen asleep on the journey and the other Legends took the chance to hide his possessions. He felt a tap on his shoulder and was greeted by Bangalore who tossed him a couple of water guns and pointed towards Mirage. 

“Give one to Witt, we’re gonna show those two what real firepower is like.” She snickered as she primed her weapon. Crypto merely nodded, the corners of his lips daring a small grin.

Mirage was stroking his hair back the best he can, using the reflection of the water’s surface to help him. It was no use. His hair was gone. He sighed heavily as he stood back up, rubbing his hands in disappointment. Why didn’t he use waterproof gel today? He heard footsteps approaching him and turned to see that the hacker was offering him a water gun.

“We’re attacking Gibraltar and Octane, you’re joining.” He gestured to Bangalore who had already joined in on the battle. Mirage let his eyes travel to the lounging ladies, his eyes widening as a mischievous thought crossed his mind. Crypto narrowed his eyebrows as he saw the other’s line of sight.

“I don’t like that look, old man.”

“Doesn’t matter if you don’t like it, what matters is that it’s a great idea.” He flashed a toothy smile before grabbing the water gun and readied it for its victims.

_Watch out._

Wraith wondered why the voices were warning her until she saw the approaching shadows and phased away. And not a moment too late as the others were soaked from the water gun.

“Witt!” Lifeline and Loba growled, turning to look at the trickster. They were fuming. He shrugged in response.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, it’s all Crypto’s fault here.” The hacker stared at him incredulously. They knew that Mirage had tossed the evidence aside, but that also meant he couldn’t defend himself. Loba tossed her bracelet at the pile of water weapons, appearing before the collection and grabbing a few of the water balloons.

“I’m going to end you.” She threatened before chucking them in this direction. He ducked as one flew past him and hit Bloodhound, the individual straightening up from their sandcastle task. They turned their head to stare at the thief.

“Loba, I did not want to believe that the first to attack me would be you. However, be prepared for the hunt.” They reached into one of the pillars they made and retrieved a water cannon. 

Wattson and Path saw what was coming and decided to escape from the castle, not wanting to get caught up in the crossfire. They conjured the idea to attack the last unwilling participants. Wattson had approached the scientist who was carefully pouring what was in vial 1 into vial 2.

“Ms. Paquette, must you interfere with my research?”

“Oh no, Dr. Caustic, we’re just having a little fun! Come join, these working conditions might not be favorable.” She reached forward and plucked a vial, swooshing it around and seeing the sand particles resting on the bottom. The scientist exhaled.

“If that would pull you all away from my work, then I shall.” Caustic reached for some folded gas canisters and tossed them in the fray. They were filled with water and coming out like sprinklers. The last person was Revenant and Path called to get the simulacrum’s attention.

“Hey there, friend! Would you like to join in on the battle?” Rev grunted as he turned to face away from the commotion.

"And play with you skinsuits? No thanks."

A water balloon had other plans and hit him square in the skull. He was definitely pissed off now. He flexed, successively joining the shadows and rushed towards where the water guns were at, picking up two and attacking the nearest Legend to him.

It’s been so long since they’ve been able to have fun like this. It was a nice rest for everyone’s soul.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of all of the Legends going to the beach or somewhere and just spending some quality time together out of the Games. I was so exhausted as I was writing this. I'm going to take a sleep right after and come back to fix any errors. Oopsies 😭  
> Feedback is gorgeous! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it! 🥰


End file.
